A Frozen Heart Is What We Share
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: This is a fanfiction of my favourite band Lordi. I used a Phantom of the Opera kind of theme in my story but the characters are either OCs or members of Lordi.
1. Chapter 1

Cold rain dripping down my face, leaving wet trails, mixing with my salty tears. My family gone, my sanity and… my humanity with it. There was no hope at all for me. Not without him. I hadn't chosen this path, nor did he. But I remembered perfectly how it came to be.

I laid frozen half to death, snow forming a cruel blanket around my pale body, beaten by a mere street thug. His triumph hadn't lasted very long, the bitter scent of my blood luring him towards me. The crimson red blood fell upon the snow, the thief's crowbar smeared with the liquid that had previously flowed from my bloody chest. The man's laughter had died suddenly, transforming into an ear-splitting scream. Lying there, I saw her 'killers' body lay unconscious close to me. Far enough so I was unable to touch him but close enough that my blood stained the man's clothing. Then I had lost all feeling, not just my physical numbness but the thoughts running through my head began to slow and eventually stop completely.

I had felt something, for the first time in what seemed an eternity. After opening my eyes slightly to see what had given me this feeling of life back, I winced in pain. The numbness which the snow had given me had melted away, giving back my unclaimed pain which burnt though my chest mercilessly. Surely death would come to cure me of this, the only thing I wished for… No one had cared for me earlier so why would anyone care for me now. The icy stone floor had slightly delayed the burning sensation but it intensified the feeling. The little hope that remained in me had shattered when the stone floor had not ceased the pain within her, the hope that the cold would extinguish the non-existent flame in me shattered. Only leaving an abnormal longing for death. With no other choice, I sat up leaning my head against the freezing, grey wall. The burning subsided a little, to my relief. Looking around the area in I was held prisoner. Stonewalls and identical floors, I was trapped within this freezing dungeon. Alone, cold and mentally broken. Tiredness unexpectedly began to consume me, despite my pathetic attempts of trying to remain awake, my eyes slowly began to droop and everything soon turned black.

Waking as the result of a strong pull, I realised that I was moving. Someone… or something was taking me somewhere. The darkness of the tunnels made it next to impossible to see what was pulling her, it was human. Well it appeared human anyway. Then my 'escort' and me came to a large wooden door. Wooden torches were lit next to the door, revealing drawings carved into the oak door. I was only given a few seconds to try and make out the drawings until the door opened. The light which came from the room almost blinded me the instant the carven doors opened. I was pulled into the well-lit room, but it was much darker than what it appeared to be at first. The room was only lit by more flaming torches. There wasn't a lot of furniture in this particular room, but at the end of the long hall-like room sat a throne. Just a wooden oak throne but the materials did not catch her attention, it was a magnificently carven throne. I could find no words to describe the extravagant throne. It was beautiful, also there seemed to be some symbols carved into it, not unlike the massive door.

I heard a cough from behind me, so I turned around slightly and I had nearly screamed. A terrifying, huge, intimidating beast. Suddenly my knees gave way and I just laid there, on the cold stone ground, with this monster towering over me. It was just there, monsters didn't exist. Well, at least that is what I had believed before. Surely my poor bewildered mind was just hallucinating this… creature. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting its likely decision to end my life in a painful, bloody way. This seemed to take forever, the suspense seemed to give me more pain then the actual event would. My breathing became much heavier, there seemed to be no air inside my lungs, no matter how much I tried to fill them.

Opening one eye awfully slowly, I saw that it was just standing there. Looking at me, the creature's eyes just seemed to pierce through my skull. I opened my other eye, just as slowly as the first, I saw that it just seemed to gaze into my eyes. "W-w-why a-a-are y-y-you j-j-just staring at me?" I managed to whimper. The creature began to bent down beside me and just continued to stare into my eyes. "You… fascinate me, Epona." It was actual English coming from the beast. If was possible for me to had been even more stunned, I surely would've had been. His face was so close to me, I could feel his hot breath on my cold, pale face. Despite his kind of… deformed face and the demon-like horns and the dangerously sharp teeth, he didn't look _so _ugly. In fact his face was kind of mesmerising… in a strange unhuman way. He still just seemed to be there, not moving or anything, just looking at my face. What was there to be fascinating about me? My dull green eyes, my pale face? I am… or was just a mere human. Uninteresting, unexciting and unlovable. Not even my own parents seemed to even pretend that they loved me. But this creature, who didn't even know my name, seemed to care about me. More than anyone… or thing in this matter, had ever had before. His mysterious red eyes just stared at me, I was still on the grey stone ground. He just looked at me, I tried to look away but it seemed not possible. "How are your injuries?" He suddenly asked me softly. Even though his voice was deep and intimidating, it was surprisingly calm. "My injuries?" My voice was almost inaudible; fear seemed to make me more human. He seemed to hear me though, his hand rose from the ground slightly and the top of his hand brushed against my cheek slightly. His hand was freezing yet it seemed to burn my face. "You were half dead and you ask what injuries." He bluntly stated with a look of disbelief on his monstrous face. His voice was almost mocking; I never thought that words could have such impact, just plainly spoken words having the ability to break someone. His voice had been harsh but somehow kind at the same time. "Why am I here?" I tried to shout at the beast but my words didn't seem to have the effect I was hoping for. Instead of him rising then threatening me, he just grabbed my face gently and looking in my eyes yet again. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why do my eyes interest you? Why am _I _fascinating?I am just a stupid human!" My struggles to free myself from his grasp were useless, resulting in my legs giving way and I fell to the ground. Pathetically, pitifully… like a human.

Opening my eyes, hoping this nightmare would be an actual nightmare. Well, I wasn't home yet I wasn't in the darkness. This bed was unusually soft, like what I would've imagined a royal bed would be. This _did _look likeone though, how many beds do have silver railings and golden flowers with rubies as the nectar inside of them? I must be in this cold hell, danced with the devil and lost my soul. What else could it be? Wait, was there really music playing? A frozen hell with… music? How could it be? Music is the sound of angels singing, magic dancing and happiness spreading. Music is the sound of bells chiming and couples kissing. Not the sound of treacherous dreams and torturous screams. Those are not music; they are merely sounds which haunt all who have heard them. Yet music playing in my private hell was unusual. I yearn to close my eyes and wish for the sounds, the music, to take me somewhere safe. With my guardian by my side. The angel who saved me from the harsh, ruthless snow, the dark tunnels of death and also from my own thoughts. The torturous thoughts which consumed me long ago. My guardian could not save me now, not in this misery that I reside in. Angels cannot be in hell as demons cannot be in heaven. My angel lies within this music playing now, his embrace surrounds me as I listen to his soothing sounds. The peace lies within music as his words become clearer and more protecting. His hand guides me; my eyes are closed yet he helps me see all that is around me. The crystal walls and silver doors surround me. Beauty all around, yet my angel is unseen. His hand guides me but I never see his face. I must see him, I must open my eyes…

Wait, my angel is gone. Crystal walls are just grey stone, many passages in sight but which is the right? My angel should be here to guide me, not just leave me in this dungeon to deteriorate. My knees scrape against the sharp stones, which lie forever set into the floors of this prison, but pain doesn't bother me. My angel is gone. "Why must you leave me? My angel which protects me from all harm, my angel which calms me with his music, my one angel who sees my pain and hears my thoughts. Where have you gone?" my tear mixing with the blood from my knees, stinging and my angel does not see. "But my dearest, I am here. Behind you." My angel speaks to me. "Just close your eyes and you will see. You will see all which I see. True beauty in these cold stonewalls." Obeying his orders, his hand now touches mine once again. "My angel, why am I trapped within these walls?" I could feel his hand rubbing against my cheek gently; he is behind me once more. "You are not trapped, you are allowed to leave anytime… it's just once you leave, harm will come your way once again." Now we stopped outside of a large metal door, the emeralds and sapphires encrusted into it gave the room behind the door a significant feels to it. Why would such an impressive door lead to just any room? My angel now stopped and continued to grasp my hand. "You cannot enter this room as of yet." His leathery voice sound even harsher than if a brute had said. "Why cannot I enter this room?" Curiosity leading my thoughts, but as people may say 'curiosity killed the cat'. But how could this magnificent room harm me? "You cannot enter until you can see true beauty." He continued to speak, yet refusing to face me. "But I do see true beauty. These stone walls are crystals and there are silver doors are around us." I tried to steal a look of my angel's face, but he still turned from me. "Are you sure you can see true beauty. Beauty without seeing through my eyes. You do not seem to be ready yet. If you wish to try, just open your eyes." With that my angel disappeared. Why does he have to do that? It's irritating. Opening my eyes at his request, the crystal walls melted away as they became stone. The magnificent silver jewelled door wasn't metal or stone at all. Just a carven oak door. Actually, I have seen this door. When the beast kept staring at me, this door was the door which I walked through. Then why is my precious angel _here?_ Here in this hell in which I am trapped. "Oh angel, why do you leave me, I was in heaven until you left and turned it to hell." Tears filled my eyes yet again. "Why should I believe what you say? You leave me to hell when I could be in heaven!" I turned my back to the door, the previously beautiful door that is now only wood. "Ignorant child, you are not in hell. Neither you are in heaven." This voice was strange and unfamiliar… yet it was like the voice of a long lost friend. "If I am not in heaven or hell, where am I then?" wind started to blow as if an invisible force was here in this very corner where I sat. "You may perhaps be in heaven, only if you opened not only your eyes, not only your mind but your heart." The voice grew friendlier as it continued but an edge was still detected in their voice. "If you are my angel, if what I believe is true, how can I open my mind if I have lost it. Open my eyes while there only lies darkness." "You need not to open these two parts of you, only your heart." This voice seemed to become closer but the cold also grew stronger. Rising from the ground, I began to walk around, trying to find this… 'angel'. "How can I open my heart if there is no one to offer it to?" "My beloved, I am here. Awaiting your decision to decide when you will give in to me." "If you are here, then you must show yourself. Let me see your face, let me see who you are." The wind ceased but something blew on the back of my neck. "You have seen me, my glorious spirit and also my repulsive carcass."

The flames were blown out, now I could not see who this was, but I managed to grab his wrists and began to pull him into the room that lied behind the door. A room full of light and truth, not this constantly deceiving darkness. "No!" I stopped, my angel roared at me. My perfect angel had just made the sound of a beast, a demon. "No, I must see you." Pulling with all my strength, I managed to stumble into the room bringing him with me. Horror filled my face and my heart. It was the beast. The monster that I had seen before. "You little Pandora! You wanted to see _this_! An ugly gargoyle, a gruesome demon. The one thing _you_ despise. Now I can _never_ let you go!" I started to retreat, the rage I had expected before now filled him. A desire to kill me. "You hate me! I disgust you, my hideous form is what you fear… but you… all you feel is hatred and fear for me but I…" He broke off there. I was petrified; he turned to glance at me. Not like before when he had the blank expression. Emotion now filled his eyes. Longing. "But fear can turn to… love." I managed to work the strength to speak again. "It is true. Fear isn't a lasting emotion, but how can my longing, my desire, and my need for you, Epona, Just wait for all eternity?" Damn, he knew how to get to me. Both the angel and demon did. "My name is not Epona, it is…" "Stop, your name is a mere human name. Epona is your true name. The name of the goddess, _your_ name." He stressed the word _your_ "What is your name then?" He finally turned to me; I could see his face clearly. Now I could feel more than fear, pity began to engulf me. His sorrow, being alone and hopelessly lost would change people… and demons.

"Why would you care to know my name? Is it so you can escape and find people to pursue me then kill me?" he turned away once more, as if in pain this time. "My angel has been with me for many years, so if you were my angel, I would wish to know his name." I took a small step towards him, towards the demon of my nightmares and the angel of my dreams. "You still believe that I was your angel. I never once had white wings or a glowing halo around my head. My wings are black and I have horns on my face. Not quite the angel you think of, I am a demon to your eyes." the longer he continued to speak to me; I felt more pity for him but something else also. "Even though you may not be an angel of heaven, you were an angel to me. The higher being which approached me in music." As I spoke, he continued to stare at the ground. "You give the impression that I am your angel of music. Well that is untrue. You are a human, you must stay in your own world." He began to walk towards the grand door. "You should go to your chambers now. Nighttime isn't so safe for a young woman. The seventeenth door to your right." As he said the last word, he disappeared into the darkness. But why does he do this? Constantly puzzling me, speaking in a language that sounded like English but makes no sense. I decided to obey his orders, but how was I able to tell which room I was supposed to be in if I could not see the way. "Angel of music, demon of light. How do I see in darkness?" I called out but as I expected, no response. "My angel of darkness, demon of protection." I called out again, but he just seemed to disappear. Unable to hear my cries or my thoughts.

In what had seemed hours, I had only walked outside the door and refused to walk any further. My footsteps echoed faintly through the stone halls, this prison just seemed _so _real. Even children know that demons and angels don't exist, let alone creatures which contain part of both unearthly beings. This monster which hated and cared for me at once. Like a bittersweet victory. You may gain a trophy but you _will_ deny your principles. In this case, I am the trophy and the demon denying the distance that the supernatural and natural are supposed to keep. Since when was there a distance to be kept? Has it just been second nature all this time or was there an occurrence that had caused this fear? As I am damned for all eternity, I ought to seek the answer to this question. Placing the palm of my pale right hand on the stonewall, which I lent against, the burning sensation began to devour me all over again. Clutching my stomach tightly, as if I was trying to prevent myself from exploding. My bloodless hand wasn't helping; the cold only intensified this pain. As I had learnt from earlier sometime. I tried to remember how long I have resided in this dungeon, unable to see the light of day, I wasn't sure about the amount of days which had passed by now. Was it night or day, or was it just a lightless land where evil lurks? Darkness had fallen and would never depart, it seemed at times. I was exhausted. Physically and mentally. Crimson blood began to stain through my white blouse and onto my frozen hands. Even my blood had been affected by this torturous hell. Losing all my strength just by merely standing, I began to lower myself slowly towards the ground. Blood had spilled onto the stones beneath me, for all I knew creatures which only exists in my worst nightmares would soon come to consume me. The bitter smell of blood overpowered me. The sheer loss of blood had weakened me terribly. Soon I was unable to click or even just move my fingers in general, if only this pain would fade away, only if I would awaken from this nightmare. But that was unlikely to happen. In fact, anything positive to occur would be improbable. Even just staying conscious was difficult. It began impossible to merely blink anymore. trying to conserve what little strength that remained, I closed my eyes and they stayed closed for a long time…


	2. Jaws of the Forest

My eyes opened weakly, straining them just to tell the light from the shadows. I was still lying on the ground yet it felt soft and almost damp. Finally acquiring the strength to stand once more. My body felt unusually light now, my steps seemed to bounce slightly. Similar to walking on a children's jumping castle. Only this was solid ground, actually damp grass. Emerald green grass with tiny crystal-like water droplets on each individual strand. There is no possible way that I still could be in that cold prison in which he resided. I wish I knew his name, the one who was an angel and yet a demon at once. Would I ever see him again? I twisted my oak-brown hair as I wondered many questions at once. Where was he, would he arrive to comfort me or even if he knew if I was still alive? The last question I wasn't so sure of myself. My pain had departed like it came, quite suddenly. The grass was soft under my feet, much different to the stone grey floors of the castle. I marvelled at the trees which surrounded me, they weren't the height that a usual tree was though. These great oaks were at least five times the height of the trees I usually saw when I used to wonder into the forests near my home. Actually great was an understatement. "Hello?" I called out nervously; there is no telling in what could possibly thrive in here. I was slightly relieved that I heard no response but also the silence put me on the edge. Silence is the sound of death, the brethren of darkness.

I began to step quietly towards what I believed was west, but it was nearly impossible to tell. These trees blocked a large portion of the sunlight out of the forest. Hearing a twig crack sent me into panic, there _was_ something there. Stalking me in the near darkness, probably waiting for me to let down my guard. Even though panic and humanity isn't much of a guard. I wanted to run away, far as possible but my legs remained attached to the forest ground. My whole body just froze, I couldn't even blink. All of my defences torn away, helpless. A single figure emerged from the labyrinth of oaks. It appeared human, that is with my spectacularly poor eyesight, in the dark. I thought I heard it laugh. A high, piercing laugh which managed to create the only movement in me. A single shiver down my spine. It appeared to be a woman, mainly by the thinness of her body and the length of her raven black hair. She strolled closer to me casually, right until the point I could feel her icy breath on my neck. Her face was ripped in places, leaving scars and even pieces of skin hanging off of her face. But what scared me the most about her were the pale blue eyes. This wasn't just pale; it was like the eyes of a corpse. She just stared at me with a look of hatred and repulsion. "This is what you turn out to be, just a sickening _human_." She started to walk around me in a circle. "The most powerful creature ever to walk the earth decides to use a mortal child. Tell me, what are you?" Suddenly she just waved her ghostly white hand and my body was no longer stiff. But the suddenness of this resulted me to falling to the ground. She asked yet again. "What are you, a witch? Necromancer? What?" Her eyes looked fiercer (if that was possible) when I remained silent. I was still lying there, on this wet leaf-ridden ground. She flicked her dark hair behind her shoulders. The midnight blue dress she wore made her very fair skin almost shine. "You are testing my patience, human!" She snarls at me just before a deep growl erupted from her throat. "I… am just a… human." My voice trembled as I spoke. "Then what would possess the lord of Lapland to even chose be in _your_ presence?" Her eyes were no longer fierce, well as fierce. "I believe your name is Epona. Am I right?" Well, at least she doesn't know my name. Real name I mean. "Your beliefs are correct." My voice was a little stronger this time, but no significant difference. "I rarely am wrong. Stand up, I wish to ask you more… questions." Her hesitating to say questions made me a bit nervous, what was she going to ask? Reluctantly I stood up then brushed the stray strands of emerald grass off my white shirt and black skirt, but I realised my shirt wasn't stained with blood like it had been before. What scared me more then the lady looking at me with the look of hatred was the smile. A cruel, evil smile.

She was walking quite fast; making it next to impossible to keep up but the fear of her doing something kept me from escaping. At least from her, it seemed the forest would never allow me from escaping it. I actually managed to see her now, but I saw she stoped walking. She was standing perfectly still, surrounded by a ring of stones. They seemed to have some type of runes carved into them. I slowing came into the ring, step by step until out of the corner of my left eye I saw something glow. The lady who led me here was now chanting I believe. One by one the carvings in the thirteen stones began to glow. The closest one to me was glowing blood red; next to it was a stone glowing similar green to the oaks leaves surrounding us. "I, Raukowen, the demon maiden call upon the master to judge this mortal." I could barely understand she was chanting, the rest of her words were in some foreign language. Not just foreign to me but to all humans. As she continued to chant further, rays of light started to leak from the rocks and rested on me. The lights seemed to grow brighter, but wasn't them who were growing brighter. I was. My skin grew paler as I grew brighter. The radiant light blinded me. The last thing I saw was Raukowen smiling evilly and then everything disappeared into the blinding light.

Slowly the brightness began to fade, not that I couldn't see. The opposite in fact. Everything became clearer as my eyes re-adjusted to the surroundings. The great oaks still surrounded me just the stones were gone now. Either the woman had moved them or I had moved. Or both, who knows? I decided to lie on my back, soon the dampness of the dew travelled onto the back of my neck. I raised a hand. It looked different to before; just I couldn't quite figure out what was different. It still had five fingers, pretty regular coloured skin and it still felt the same. It was after shining it in the little light of the forest, I realised. I seemed to have scars. Not the large, red one with skin hanging off, just small thin pale scars which would be nearly invisible normally. Well to me or any other human anyway. I don't remember having them before, but I'm not really the observant type. These scars were quite interesting in fact, they seemed to link to each other. Not unlike the patterns of the aged bark of a tree. Logical thought seemed to return to me, it had been a while. Actually now that I think about it, I haven't' thought like this since I nearly died in the snow. The mere thought of that day sent shivers down my spine, like if I still was lying in the snow. In my childhood, I had always loved snow. It's amazing how quickly a love can turn to hatred. But even more amazing, how hatred can turn to… love. I had always hated monsters as a child, not that I was scared of werewolves or anything. I just didn't like them. I didn't know if it was because I thought my father as a monster or if it was just a childhood stage. It could've been both… or neither for all I knew. Sometimes I felt the need for protection, someone to comfort me and tell me it was alright. Dreams, they make you blind. Unable to see the truth. To be honest, I still don't even know what is true… except the fact that I am alone. No fairytale prince to come to my rescue, no magical powers to aid me or even anyone… or thing… to comfort me. My guardian left me because of my stupidity, the one creature that seemed to even be vaguely interested in me. I reluctantly turned onto my left side. Now I could feel the moist, emerald grass on my cheek. At least some part of me had feeling, just physical feeling. No emotional feelings at all. Well almost no emotional feelings, I had nothing but sorrow, regret and hatred. Hatred of myself.

I think I may have fallen asleep, you'd think that after being unconscious you wouldn't need any sleep. I think I have just disproved that theory. The scent of the grass momentarily overpowered me, making me light-headed. I gazed at my arm yet again and now, not thinking too hard about anything this time. I realised my scars on my arm appeared to represent the scales of a snake. The thicker lines appeared to be the markings some species would have and the pale scars almost shone in the light, like snake scales would. Placing both of my hands on the ground in front of me, using my strength, if you could call it that, I pushed myself first onto my knees and onto my feet. Due to my lack of movement from before, I nearly stumbled the moment I rose from the grass. Just taking a moment just to enjoy the crisp wind on my face re-energized me. If I had little idea on how many days I have been gone from civilization from before, there was no hope in hell that I knew how long now. This thought didn't bother me all that much, in fact I was kind of happy. Well I'd be ecstatic if insane demon women didn't stalk me but that's life I guess. But on the fact of insane demons, I still wonder where he is. The demon that I saw as an angel, I couldn't use see… well because I have seen the demon part of him. I must admit something to myself; I do honestly wish I could see the most-likely bloodthirsty demon that could easily kill me in an instant. Quite ironic actually. "I… Epona, wish that the demon of light, the angel of darkness would appear before me." I'm not actually sure why I said Epona, last time I checked my name was Theresa… but anyway.

He didn't appear though, now that I think about it why would he? I am just a mere, pitiful human who can't even stay conscious for a solid twenty-four hours. I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes too high but how could I not? I'm alone, well… in alone I mean away from safety, lost and hopeless. Tears began to dampen my cheeks, down my cheeks and onto my lips. Leaving a salty taste behind. There is a saying, 'crying won't fix anything' but crying was the only thing I was capable of now. I had been 'stripped down' to my core and my mind had disconnected itself from everything. I was hopelessly lost, hopelessly confused and possibly hopelessly in… love. I keep asking myself how could I not be in love with him. Only he seemed to be capable of feeling for me, feeling pity though. My heart felt like it had been torn apart and someone tried to sew it back together. It had worked for a while but now the stiches inside of it were coming away from each other. In books, people feel as if their hearts were burning but mine just felt frozen. Frozen and scarred until he, the angel sang the sweet music to me. Interestingly enough, it was the demon that held my heart prisoner. My sobs grew louder, which I guess was stupid because I would probably attract unwanted attention from some unearthly creature. But how can you not cry when your life is utterly over, you are being stalked and the only creature you could possibly trust is a monster, which probably wants to eat you. Wiping my salty tears, I started to contemplate escaping this endless labyrinth of oaks. Until something growled from behind me, a deep sinister growl. Common sense would have told me to run; my mind would have told me to flee from whatever creature had made that unholy sound. If I hadn't lost it. I hesitated to step towards the direction that I believed it came from, but I did. Many people would call this bravery; many more people would call this stupidity. I however would call this desperation. Desperation to find him, I believed that this was him. Only the demon who I longed to see could make this sound. As I began to think it sounded he was in pain. My hesitant steps morphed to running in the space of a few seconds, hope began to consume me. It did feel strange, foreign even. Gliding past the trees, I heard him again. I was closer to the angel of darkness, my angel of darkness.

I stopped dead in my tracks, it wasn't him. Why did I even believe it was him in the first place, my pathetic human heart could actually think he had come. Instead some strange alien-like beast was there, replacing my demon, replacing my hope with sorrow. I couldn't see this beast's face though, it's back remained turned to me. As I continued to watch him, I noticed something. A silver chain around its foot. The chain was also attached to one of the oaks. It would have been silver if it wasn't covered in what presumed was blood. It did weep from the beast's ankle but it was a strange colour. Unhuman, unearthly even. All the creatures I knew of had crimson red blood, with the exception of the pure evil creatures of this world. I presume their blood would be black as obsidian. Dark as night. But what exactly is evil? A creature killing another and feasting on its flesh? Something that looks different to us? If that is what made something evil, then we, the human race are pure evil. We kill many creatures for food, fur or even just for the sake of killing. Our blood wasn't black though; evil might just be a human creation just like Hell. Hell, where the evil people apparently go. We all commit crimes of evil, so why aren't we all in Hell? Every human has benefited from the death of another. If evil did apply then only these oaks and grasses wouldn't be evil… evil was a human creation, a belief. Almost as real as Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy. But then again, if demons did roam the earth, why not fairies? Tearing me away from my thoughts yet again, the beast howled. The chain was cutting deeper into its ankle. The pain would be unbearable for me if this great creature were in pain. I slowly took a single step forward, hoping that it would turn towards me. I was curious to take a glance at its face. The saying 'curiosity killed the cat' might apply here but I was doomed anyway. It's either a quick, bloody death or a tortuous, painful death from my thought driving me insane. The thoughts weren't far from winning I must admit. The alien didn't seem to notice my presence. Tempting luck, I took another small, delicate step forward. This time I think it knew I was nearby. It slowly turned its head towards me. My assumption was that it would turn its head quick as lightning and bite my hand off. It proved me very wrong. I would've screamed… no I should've screamed at the sight of its many teeth ripping outside its mouth. The only thing that drew me away from its mouth… well teeth… was its eyes. The emotion in them nearly made me break down and cry. I saw not only sorrow and pain… but also fear. Why would it be afraid of me? I should be the one away of _it_. The beast seemed to almost plead if that was possible. It tried once again to break the chain but it just cut into it deeper. The ankle of the beast was simular to my heart. Every time I tried to free it, it would just be cut deeper. The alien glanced at the chain then their eyes rested on me again. Its distress seemed to seep into my heart. I step closer slightly, noticing that the beast was backing away I stopped approaching it. "Don't worry, I will try to help you." I honestly didn't believe my own words but he seemed to. I guess my quiet voice had reassured him a little. I took only three steps closer when it tried to come closer to me. We were quite close now. In fact I could reach my arm out and be able to touch his face. His face slightly reminded me of the aged bark on the oaks. Only his face was slightly orange and his teeth. Well, trees don't tend to have all that many teeth. I reached out to try and disconnect the chain. I could succeed if the chain wasn't laced with acid. I could see why it was in pain. This acid seemed stronger than any regular acid; it was as if it was especially made for this purpose. To cause great pain.

I really wanted to remove this chain since I could understand his pain. I had my own personal chain, it may not be seen but it did exist. My closed my eyes tightly, just trying to imagine it breaking away. Blowing away like dead leaves in a mild wind. To be honest, I must look stupid. Just sitting on the forest ground, in front of a chained alien with both of my eyes closed. Slowly I noticed that I was feeling warmer. Not enough to send me into a sweat but it was a considerable difference. The warmth began to flow through me more thoroughly; this warmth seemed to bestow me a strange calmness. I could feel it flowing from my bare feet then continued through my body until it reached my fingertips. This feeling, this warmth left through my fingertips and into the surrounding air. I should break away from this warmth but would I ever feel it again? It was my confusion which kept me from breaking the connection. I could've stayed like this for hours, only if the voice hadn't startled me. It disappeared the moment which I opened my eyes. The voice had been deep and subtle. _I made you suffer and it doesn't feel right, my mistake has hurt you deeply…_ this was all I remembered him saying. Who had said that? The alien had departed and was nowhere to be seen. It was as if it had never been there in the first place. I started to block the world out yet again hoping to find the voice again. _It was wrong of me just to leave you alone without showing my gratitude._ There was that voice again, not a sound was heard in the physical world yet this voice I could hear clearly. I was still kneeling on the slightly damp ground, more confused about this voice then ever before. It was simular to my angel's voice, yet completely different at the same time. I slowly rose off my knees and onto both of my feet. The wind had grown stronger. Now my hair blew calmly in chorus with the fallen leaves. Fallen, descended from a higher place to a lower place. I was more like the leaves then I had ever thought before. A growing bud until you twist and spiral out of place until you are left below. Forgotten about, forgotten until you completely deteriorate. I was near to the ground, and still falling nearer each night.

_I ask you to turn around, please face me._ Obeying the voice's wishes, I did turn around. He had returned, I truthfully didn't believe that the alien had been telepathically speaking to me. _Epona, how is it possible for me to repay you?_ This seemed a bit unusual to me. "You need not to repay me. This was a simple act of kindness." I have no idea how to speak to him, so I tried a formal approach. Hopefully it had worked. "I don't need a reward. I understand how pain feels. Leaving you to die there would have made me just as cruel and unfeeling as the one who had trapped you." At first he seemed to be slightly hurt but as I continued to speak his face grew grateful. _Would you allow me to accompany you? So I would be able to assist you in your hour of need._ He seemed so… formal and almost warrior-like. I don't think he was joking either. His red face seemed so firm and serious now. I wasn't sure how to react to this, this alien warrior asking to travel with me. "I wouldn't know where I would be going… but if you wish, I would appreciate your accompaniment." I was truly touched on how much he seemed to care for me. _I, Kita promise to aid you on the battlefield. My sword is aimed to prevent harm from touching you, my spirit is dedicated to your wellbeing and my mind is your well of knowledge. I swear on the master's grave of_ _Mu Araen__ never to harm you in any way._ He seemed bow almost bow to me after his oath. It did seem really strange but I think this was his way of showing his loyalty towards me. "I, Epona recognize your loyalty and shall make an oath which I wish to abide by. My mind is offered to you for any need of yours. My body is sworn to protect you from harm. My spirit is commanded by I to aid you." I realised one thing, I really needed to work on my oaths. The warrior Kita looked almost as touched as I felt but he even had surprise on his face. Though he tried to conceal it, I still could sense it. _Where is it we travel to first?_ I was taken by surprise on his eagerness to start. "I have no destination at the present." I thought I heard him chuckle quietly in my head. _If you cannot speak formally, there is no need for you to._ This amused me; a faint smile broke across my face. He made me feel _alive _again. Maybe this was our chosen fate. To stand together in the fire and the storm. To aid and befriend each other.


End file.
